Dudley's Daughter
by Psycho-Stranger
Summary: What happens when Dudley Dursleys daughter gets her Hogwarts letter?
1. Chapter 1

Brianna Petunia Dursley was different. She was tall and thin like her Grandma, with dark brown, adorably, wavy hair, a round face and bright green eyes that confused her father. Only one person her father had ever known had those eyes.

Dudley Dursley loved his daughter with all his heart. He was careful to not spoil her as his parents had with him. She lived a privileged childhood and took every possible opportunity. She was curious, smart, and innocent enough to get away with anything. When the occasion did arise and she found herself in a bad situation, she would always slip out.

The first time anything unusual happened was when a man tried to kidnap her. She was eight at the time, and the way she described it was: "The wind picked up the man and put him in the tree." After that strange things happened more and more around the house. The cat that bothered her in the middle of the night would be found in the locked-on-the-inside basement. Her bully was found in the next town over without explanation. Things were just odd.

Dudley knew what she was, and he couldn't be more proud. On her tenth birthday he picked up the phone. The number on the fridge was the same one he had received by owl so long ago. He dialed slowly, almost cautiously. Before pressing send, he hung up. What would he even say? I'm sorry I was an arse when we were kids, lets be friends now. He shook his head and wrote it down. Everything he wanted to tell his cousin slash brother but couldn't bring himself to.

A year passed before the letter arrived. On Bri's eleventh birthday. Just like he thought it would. Addressed to:

Brianna P. Dursley

The first room on the right

Number 4 Privet Drive

"Bri," he called once her party was finished, "I have something for you."

Bri ran in. Her eyes flashed with brilliant curiosity as she took the letter from her father. She very thoroughly examined it before breaking the red wax seal. She pulled out the letter first. She read it with a calculating look on her face. "Is this a trick?" She asked when she finished.

"Not at all," Dudley assured her.

"So this is why I'm so different?" Bri asked.

Dudley nodded.

"This is why instead of being angry when I did something odd, you were proud?" Bri asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

Dudley nodded again. A smile spread across his face. Bri smiled as well, then she laughed. She laughed so hard that tears rolled down her face, and Dudley knew why he loved her so much.

That night, after Bri had gone to sleep, Dudley called his adopted brother slash cousin. His heart pounded as the phone rang. Half of him hoped that his cousin wouldn't pick up, but the other half rejoiced when a voice on the other end said, "Hello?"

It was a woman's voice.

"Hey," Dudley said, "Is Harry Potter there?" Once again he half hoped that she would say no.

"May I ask who this is?" The woman asked.

"Someone who should have called a long time ago," Dudley said, "I'm Dudley Dursley."

"I'll go get him." He could hear children yelling in the background.

A minute later an almost familiar voice said, "Dudley? Could that really be you?"

"Yah," Dudley said, "I was going to write you, but I have some things I needed you to hear me say."

"What is it?" Harry asked. He almost sounded concerned.

"My daughter Brianna, she got her Hogwarts letter today," Dudley explained, "I just thought I should let you know."

Harry was silent for a moment. "You know, my son, James, he just got his letter as well," he said, "Would you like to go to Diagon Alley with my family?"

Dudley nodded before realizing Harry couldn't see him. "Yah," he said, "I'd like that. It would be good for Bri."

"So meet me at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, "Two weeks from today?"

"Where's Grimmauld Place?" Dudley asked.

"It's part of the mug... Your world," Harry said, "You should be able to find it."

"Alright," Dudley swallowed, it felt like there was a ball of wax in his throat, "Seeya then."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Seeya."

Dudley sunk into a chair. Nearly twenty years of weight lifted from his shoulders, only to be replaced by something else. What would Harry think of him? Would Harry even recognize him? He had lost a lot of weight. He had gone to college. He had Bri. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Who was that dad?" Bri asked.

"An old friend," Dudley replied, "and I can't wait for you to meet him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to a large number of requests, this will be turned into a story. I'm kind of struggling with the plot so if you have any suggestions for what could happen, comment or message me. Thank you!**

* * *

Bri played with the buttons on her jacket. It was a long black one that had belonged to her mother, meaning it was too big. She didn't care though, she always wore it when she was nervous. She had paired it with a ratty blue scarf and her old black leggings.

Her dad was fidgeting. He had worn an old jumper that Bri's mom had bought him and jeans. He was really handsome now, seeing how many people had flirted with him. She had seen pictures of him when he was younger, and he had been obese. She had asked him how he lost the weight, he had said to impress her mom.

Now they both stood on Grimmauld Place, somewhere she had never been, to meet her uncle, Harry Potter, and cousin, James Potter, who she had never met. She wondered what they would look like. There had been no pictures that she could find, but her dad had told her what to look for.

"Dudley?" The man was not what she had expected. He was tall and strong, fairly cleaned up, and had sharp green eyes with round wire rimmed glasses. The only reason Bri knew who he was, was because the thin lightning shaped scar that cut across his forehead. The boy next to him was small and scrawny with messy black hair and almond eyes.

Her father turned around and gaped at the man, "Harry?" he asked back. They shook hands and smiled at each other awkwardly.

"Wow," Harry said, "You look different."

"I could say the same," Dudley replied, "This is my daughter, Brianna." He pulled Bri forward.

Harry pushed the boy forward. "This is James," he said.

Bri looked at James who smiled back. She reached out to shake his hand. He took it nervously.

"Don't worry," Bri said with sudden confidence, "I only bite on days that end in y."

"That's everyday," James said his cocky confidence appearing out of nowhere.

"Not tomorrow," Bri argued.

They all laughed and started towards Diagon Alley.

Dudley watched as his daughter talked with James. The two were almost instantly friends. He could already tell they were going to get into loads of trouble.

"They get along much better than we did," Harry said on his left.

"Yeah," Dudley replied, "Much better."

"So," Harry said, "What have you been to? Anything interesting after I left?"

"Yeah," Dudley said, "I went to college, dad got me a job at Grunnings, I ended up taking over his position when he retired, lost a bunch of weight as you can plainly see, got married, had Bri, and that's my life up to this point. Not much has changed really, I even live in Number four still."

"What's your wife like?" Harry asked. Dudley was happy to see that Harry was actually genuinely interested in his life.

"No fair," Dudley joked, "You tell me what you've been up to."

"Alright," Harry said, "After you left, I was hunted, killed, came back from the dead, won a battle, saved the world, got a job as an auror, married my best friends sister, had James, Albus, and Lily, and that is my life."

"Your life sounds way more interesting," Dudley told him with a smirk.

"Well I just want to know what woman in her right mind would marry you," Harry joked.

Dudley frowned sadly, "Her name was Raven Hawthorne, and she was the most beautiful person to walk the earth. Bri actually looks a lot like her. She made me want to be a better person, she gave me the confidence to lose all that weight and go to college. But she died a year after Bri was born. She got in a car crash and..." He trailed off.

Harry awkwardly patted his back, not really sure what to say.

"What about you?" Dudley asked after a minute, "What's your wife like?"

Harry smiled. "Ginny is just, amazing. She's sweet, smart, pretty, and she can still beat most guys in a fight, not to mention she grew up with six older brothers."

Dudley's eyes widened, "Six brothers?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron."

"Raven had a younger sister," Dudley said, "but I haven't seen her since the funeral."

"That's sad," Harry said, "Family should stick together, especially in tragedy."

"Her whole family didn't like me," Dudley said, "they thought I was no good."

"What about Bri?" Harry asked, "Wouldn't they care about her?"

"They did," Dudley told him, "Her grandparents tried to sue for custody. Said I was an unfit parent. Didn't work to well for them."

They laughed awkwardly as they reached The Leaky Cauldron. Dudley realized that if Harry had not specifically pointed it out, he would not have noticed it.

To Bri, the little pub was amazing. People stirred their tea without touching their spoons, brooms swept the floors without anyone holding them up. It was all so interesting. James laughed at the astonishment on her face.

"It's not that great once you get used to it," He laughed.

"You're wrong," Bri told him firmly, "I will always think magic is wonderful."

"That's only because you're from a muggle family,' James countered, "In my family, it's completely normal for things to wash themselves."

Bri smiled. She didn't care what James said, this was wonderful. They're moved through The Leaky Cauldron, out back where there was simply a few garbage cans. Harry pulled out his wand. Bri's eyes widened at the sight of it. As Harry tapped several bricks, she wondered what her own wand would be like. That thought was completely erased when she saw Diagon Alley.

The streets were lined with odd shops and filled with odd people. Walking through them was stepping into a world that was nothing like her own. Bri wondered where they would go first. She looked at her dad who smiled back, though he did seem oddly out of place. Harry and James led them through the winding crowd to a large marble building.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'm going to go get some cash."

They all nodded as Harry disappeared inside. After a minute James said, "Do you want to hear how dad broke into Gringotts?"

Ten minutes and one insane story later, Harry reappeared. "First stop," he cried, "Madame Malkins." And the group set off to do their shopping.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**-Stranger **


End file.
